


The Same Hellfire

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Other, aw yiss, selfcest, summoned angel, summoned demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infamous Eugene and hero Eugene live together, game together, and now... play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. Not even sorry. Angels and demons ahoy, too! Be warned that infamous Eugene is referred to as Gene as a way of differentiating between the two bastards.

He figured at times, his life was pretty much like a video game. Eugene had his angels, as close to the real thing from Heaven’s Hellfire as he could create; he had his ‘evil double’ - or at the very least, the infamous, devil-summoning him - Gene. The same, yet different in so many ways. Blood on his hands and rage in his stride.

Eugene was scared of him, but at the same time… fascinated. Everyone else’s other selves were just as odd, but he figured that the whole summoning thing made his differences that much easier to see.

They lived together, of course. There was something to be said for living with someone who shared your viewpoints, your very history - who didn’t need your reactions to seemingly small things explaining away like an illness.

It was a truce. All but wearing white flags, they trod around each other cautiously but comfortably at the same time. A contradiction, yes, but a dear one, especially when they could essentially play with each other. Online, of course… but that didn’t stop Eugene daydreaming about other, more physical games. And he knew Gene felt the same; it wasn’t only the once he’d heard soft sighs and murmurs of his name accompanied with demonic grunts and growls.

“Hey angel,” Gene said by way of a greeting. He leaned against the doorway, looking down at Eugene who was sprawled on the bed idly playing TCG.

“Why does everyone call me angel?” he grumbled, glaring at Gene over the top of his screen. “No one calls you demon, do they?”

Gene walked to the bed and flopped down on his belly. “Not to my face.” He peered at the phone screen through his glasses, humming in approval at the deck setup. “Nice play. You gonna win?”

“Pff. Yeah.”

“Good, then you can play with  _me_ .”

Eugene played his last card distractedly, annihilating the enemy in a burst of light and effects, then set down his phone. “Wh-what do you mean?” Something about that didn’t sound like the usual sort of playing…

“You know what I mean.” Gene trailed his fingers across Eugene’s back and brought them to rest in his hair, dishevelled from his hoodie.

“Oh. Um. You know about that?”

Gene laughed. “I’m not deaf. And anyway, you’re me, right? Figures if I’ve been thinking it, you have too.” He tilted his head at Eugene questioningly.

“Yeah I have…” Eugene muttered, burying his face into the bed for a second just to gather his composure. There was no need to be nervous; he’d done stuff like this before, hard not to with Delsin and Fetch, and anyway, it was just like jerking off, right? “You use your demons?” he asked, a little shy still, peeping out from the side of his arm.

Gene grinned. “Hell yeah. And I know you use your angels too. I mean come on, who wouldn’t?” He leaned in closer and pressed his forehead against Eugene’s. “They’re hot, we make them like that.”

He stared at Gene for a second, and then snorted. “Yeah, we do.” The angels’d always been pleasing to the eye, naturally, but there was something about their uncompromising  _hardness_ that appealed to Eugene and, apparently to Gene too. Eugene smiled, a little shy despite everything, eyes flicking up to look into Gene’s. “You wanted to play?” And so what if his voice was a little shaky.

With a smile, Gene nodded and then took hold of Eugene’s chin, tilting his face upwards to kiss him deeply. They both moaned, echoes of each other, and Eugene felt his body begin to react in kind to the attention.

Without thinking about it, Eugene summoned one of his angels - his favourite kind for this sort of thing, all lithe and supple, but with muscled hardness just under the surface. It moved in, trailing chill fingers down Gene’s cheekbone as they kissed.

Gene shivered under the touch, and Eugene smiled against his lips to feel his reaction. The angel blurred and then it was behind Gene, wrapping both arms around his waist and dipping its fingers down to rub against his erection.

A hiss, then a chuckle, and Gene brought to life one of his demons in retaliation - bulkier than Eugene’s angel, and warm to the touch. It shifted behind Eugene, mirroring the angel’s action and caressing him over the top of his jeans.

Eugene could feel the warmth of the demon’s palm as if it was against his skin; his eyes slid closed and he breathed against Gene with pleasure hitching in his throat. “I want you,” he murmured, shyness erased by the physical contact. He  _knew_ this body as well as he knew his own, so what was there to be shy about?

“I want you too.” Gene’s voice was almost confident, although Eugene thought he sensed a hint of hesitation in there too. Eugene gestured and his angel pressed itself against Gene’s back, hard on pushing against the curve of his ass insistently. “Yeah, that’s- that’s good.” Gene leaned back against the angel, head resting back against its shoulder.

“I- I’m gonna suck you off,” Eugene said softly, eyes on Gene’s face for signs of a reaction. Seeing him there like that, neck and body bared to him… yeah.

Eugene shifted onto his knees and brought both of his hands up to cup Gene’s crotch. He kneaded firmly until Gene made a grunt of impatience. Eugene huffed out a soft laugh and then turned his attention to zips and buttons until he was able to tug Gene’s pants and boxers all the way down.

Gene steadied himself on the angel at his back, hands flying to hard thighs for support as it leaned in and nibbled a line down his neck. “This is unfair,” he complained, “you’re not getting anything outta this.” With a twitch of his fingers, his demon shifted towards Eugene, almost predatory in its movements.

As Eugene lapped at Gene’s dick, the demon yanked down his jeans with warm hands and ran its thumb down between his ass cheeks. Eugene gasped in shock, ducking his head slightly as he got used to the sensation. The warmth was strange to him, considering his angels were always cool, but it felt good.

Eugene lifted his ass higher as he bent down, licking his way down the base of Gene’s dick and then back up again to take it in his mouth. He hadn’t exactly done this before, but Delsin’d sucked him off and he knew pretty much what felt good. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of fingers at his ass and Gene’s dick sliding further into his mouth until he was near gagging from the depth of it.

Gene sunk his fingers into Eugene’s hair, holding him in place firmly as he nodded at the demon. Obediently, it pushed two already-lubed fingers inside Eugene’s ass. Gene felt the vibrations through Eugene’s throat as he moaned, gasping for air for a second, but he didn’t let up the pressure.

In retaliation, Eugene focused on his angel, mentally giving it orders. With a deft movement, the angel wrapped one hand around Gene’s chin, sliding harsh fingers into his mouth at the same time as his other hand dipped down to press inside Gene’s ass.

He jerked, driving his dick harder into Eugene’s throat, hands still holding him steady there. Eugene choked, a little whining noise in his throat, and Gene let go just as the angel drove another finger into his ass.

“Ah shit!” he gasped, squirming from the touch. It seemed the angel was thicker than his demons somehow, and its three fingers filled him up amazingly.

Eugene gasped for breath, head leaning against Gene’s thigh as the demon thrust into him with insistent fingers. The heat of them was amazing; unlike anything he’d felt before, and if he wasn’t careful he could just come from that.

“Want you,” he murmured, reaching almost blindly for Gene. “P-please.” With a jerky movement, he pulled himself free of the demon and straddled Gene, legs around the back of him as he settled his ass against the head of his dick. With a deep breath, he pushed down until he was completely full, both of them gasping for breath.

“These guys need something to do,” Gene murmured huskily. He rolled his hips slightly, nudging upwards into Eugene. He wrapped both arms around Eugene’s waist, beckoning to his demon. “Can you take another?”

Eugene rested his forehead against Gene’s, eyes wide. “I- I think so?” He took another deep breath, feeling the demon get into position and nudge up against his entrance. “Shit, how is that- it won’t fit- ah!” His words were cut off as the demon shoved inside him. Tears sprang into his eyes and all he could focus on was  _breathing_ and oh god he was so full and it hurt so much.

The burn seemed intensified by the heat of the demon’s dick and Eugene squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering. “It hurts,” he whispered, clinging onto Gene for support. “I-it really hurts.”

“Distract yourself,” Gene murmured, peppering Eugene’s face with kisses. He dipped his hand down and took hold of Eugene’s dick, stroking it up and down. “What about your angel, hm?”

“He’s big,” Eugene whispered, Gene’s hand on his dick taking away some of the pain.

“Y-yeah, I noticed.” Gene was keeping still, trying not to overwhelm Eugene with too much movement, but the thought of the angel fucking him made his hips twitch.

Eugene moaned at the movement then gestured hastily. The angel obeyed, lifting Gene gently to sit him down again on its lap as the demon kept hold of Eugene, the whole thing fluid and quick.

The angel’s dick dripped with lube, and it nudged against Gene’s entrance for a second before pushing straight inside with a grunt.

Gene’s head thumped against Eugene’s chest and he keened, breaths coming heavy. “Y-you weren’t kidding about him being big,” he breathed, “you bastard.” He punctuated the words by driving his hips, slamming into Eugene as the angel fucked into him at the same time.

Tears fell from Eugene’s eyes again and he was certain he could feel blood. The demon, seemingly spurred on by its master, mirrored the movement until they were both fucking Eugene harder than he’d ever been fucked before.

It burned, and not only because there were two dicks inside him at once. The demon felt searing hot inside him and against his back, and sweat ran down his body, soaking his hair through.

“How do you like this?” Gene hissed, pressing kisses to Eugene’s chest that belied the harsh tone of his words. “You’re  _mine_ !” He thrust harder, momentum driven by the angel underneath him. Whether intentionally or accidentally, both angel and demon mirrored each of their movements or perhaps simply obeyed their thoughts, paces becoming near frantic.

It was perhaps for the best that Eugene slept on a mattress; if they’d been on a bed they would have probably broken it.

There were no more words; just panted moans, grunts and the soft sound of hitching breath. Eugene held onto Gene as if his life depended on it, Gene’s hand still wrapped around his dick and jerking him off just the way he liked it. His chest was peppered with little bruises and teeth marks which would probably sting to the high heavens in the morning, but Gene wasn’t in a much better state - Eugene’s angel had sharp teeth and sharper claws, and it seemed to take pleasure from scoring marks into his body and biting down on his neck.

At some point, both of their summoned creatures unfurled their wings as one, draping them across over-sensitised bodies. Eugene gasped - the demon’s wings were just as warm as the rest of it, and the leather-soft caress of wing membrane went straight to his head with the pleasure of it. Nothing like his own angels, of course, and Gene himself groaned as the pixel wings pulsed against him.

In a concerted effort, the demon and angel increased their speeds, slamming into Eugene and Gene with abandon. Gene was spurred into more by the rolling movement beneath and inside him, driving him harder into Eugene until tears sprang from his eyes too from the tightness and the heat of it.

With a twist and a squeeze of his hand, Gene had Eugene coming in choked sobs, chest heaving as he sagged forward. “I’m not done,” he murmured, taking a handful of Eugene’s hair to tilt his head back against the demon.

Leaning forwards, Gene sucked on Eugene’s Adam’s apple, nipping it with his teeth until he was sure a bruise would form.

Eugene, still gone from his orgasm, whimpered and jerked under the attention; still so achingly full inside that he could barely move.

Gene’s pace increased as the angel thrust against a blinding spot inside him, driving him harder into Eugene until, with a keening noise, he came. His hand was still sticky from Eugene, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

He sagged back against the angel, which held him with cool, strong arms, and giggled breathlessly. Gene gestured to his demon, which lifted Eugene off them both with surprising care as the angel did the same. They laid down Eugene and Gene before disappearing in little clouds of pixels.

Eugene sighed, chest still shaky and heaving. Hesitantly, he reached for Gene and snuggled into his damp chest. “You’re all sweaty,” he murmured. “Gross.”

“Shut up, you’re sweaty too.” Gene glared down at Eugene and it was like looking into a mirror. “Anyway, stop going to sleep, it’s raid night remember?”

With a groan, Eugene struggled upwards. “My ass hurts.” He rubbed the small of his back with probing fingers, testing out the full extent of the pain. “Dick.” He narrowed his eyes at Gene, but really couldn’t stay too mad at him considering the pleasure still coursing through him. He shivered as a draft of air chilled his skin.

“Mine does too. Maybe less summoning next time, huh?”

“Mm, next time, yeah.” Eugene smiled dreamily; his ass hurt, yeah, but he could still feel the fullness and he might have complained but the ache felt good. “Get me a cushion?” He trailed a hand down Gene’s chest.

Gene grumbled, but he got up and fetched a cushion, lobbing it at Eugene’s head. “Get a move on angel, we’ll miss the start.” He winced as he stood particularly heavily on one foot, sending jarring pain to his ass and lower back. Okay, maybe he was being too harsh on Eugene; he wasn’t the one who’d just had two dicks in him, after all. “I’ll go get you another cushion, okay?”

Eugene checked his raid timer. “We’ve got fifteen minutes, help me to the bathroom?”

“Yeah yeah, come here then.” Gene scooped Eugene up under the arm, hauling him to his feet and guiding him to the bathroom where they helped each other to gingerly wash up.

Within ten minutes they were at their desks, Eugene perched on three cushions and Gene with one too. Their raid timers went off in sync and all aches were forgotten as they launched into the first trash mob.

There was something to be said about raiding together - even though they were technically the same person, at the same time they weren’t. Technicalities aside, Eugene felt closer to Gene than he’d ever felt before. Their raiding was on top form, and the warmth of him nearby was… well, amazing, to put it bluntly. He still ached from the sex, and he’d probably be aching for days and still have the marks to show for it. One hand went softly to the bruise at his throat and he smiled to himself as they destroyed every boss with ease.

 

 


End file.
